


>On / Off

by Nicxan



Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: He could see the grass in his mind's eye, imagine the breeze. But something always pulled him away from it.





	

He dimly remembered a time before the Parable.  
  
Flashes of another world raced through his head. Sometimes, he could feel the grass under his shoes, the warm sunlight on his face, and the soft breeze. It felt so vivid to him, and it made him yearn for something. What that was, he couldn't say.  
  
When he tried to focus on those fleeting moments, the memories slipped away from him. The ache in his heart only lasted for a moment. He didn't have time to be sad, he thought. He had a story to run. His _beloved_ story. _'That's the only thing that matters,'_ whispered the spirit of the Office. The soft tone in his head sounded almost hypnotic. The images of the grass and sun suddenly seemed much less important. _'It's the only thing you have.'_ His eyes glazed over as he reached towards the controls for his -- _his_ , he knew it was -- Office.  
  
His hand hovered over the bright red button for a few moments. His stared down - and something hit him in that moment. "There has to be something else. I just know it," he muttered to no one.  
  
_'Restart.'_  
  
The Narrator hesitated, then complied.


End file.
